mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Ellis
| birth_place = Melbourne, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Australia | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Temecula, California | team = Team Quest, Fortune Boxing | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 1 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Jason Ellis (born 11 October 1971) is an Australian professional skateboarder, mixed martial artist, radio host, and actor. Ellis hosts The Jason Ellis Show weekdays (3-7 Eastern time) on Faction 28, a Sirius Satellite Radio station (XM 52). Personal life Jason Ellis moved to the United States at age 17 to become a professional skate boarder which he accomplished in 1990. He and Tony Hawk became acquaintances due to the closeness in age and still remain friends to this day. Jason resides in Temecula, California. Jason married Andrea Brown, on March 26 2006. They have a daughter Devin Michelle, born in March 2005, and a son, Tiger Lee, born in February 2009. Sirius|XM satellite radio Ellis is the host of The Jason Ellis Show from 3PM to 7PM Eastern Time, Monday through Friday on Faction 28, a Sirius Satellite Radio station (XM 52). "The Best of the Jason Ellis Show" can be heard on the ViRUS on XM 202 Sirius 197 on Saturdays from 7PM to 9PM Eastern Time. In 2007-2008 he also hosted a show on Faction's sister station, Sirius channel 20 Octane (XM 48) from 6 AM to 12 PM, Monday through Friday.SIRIUS Satellite Radio - Faction Rock Radio – Listen to Rock Music, Punk Rock, Hip-Hop and more on Sirius Satellite Radio The current Jason Ellis Show is a current event/action sports oriented comedy program. Ellis does many segments on the show related to his homeland of Australia and his action sports background. He has many characters and voice overs that go with many segments of his show and also plays the lead singer of the show's band Taintstick. The name of the band goes back to a story about his friend Tony Hawk.Taintstick - Myspace Professional Skateboarding Ellis began his professional skateboarding career in 1985. He also was a host at the X-Games from 2002-2006.EXPN.com - Jason Ellis Athlete Bio In 2001 Ellis set the World Guinness World Record for the biggest drop onto a 70 foot skateboard ramp. One of the six Big Air competitors to compete in both 2004 and 2005, Jason was suffering from a concussion in 2005 and didn't make the final, finishing 10th overall. Grind TV Profile He developed a line of skateboards, Ellismate Skateboards, where he signed up its first pro skateboarder and close friend, Jesse Fritsch.Jason Ellis IMDB Bio Mixed Martial Arts Ellis formerly trained in the Team Quest camp located in Murrieta, California under the direction of Dan Henderson, Jason "Mayhem" Miller, and Muhammed Lawal. MMAfighting on Fight For A Cure. He also trains with Justin Fortune at Fortune Boxing Gym in Hollywood California. http://www.fortunegym.com/ MMA Record Jason Ellis won his professional mixed martial arts debut against Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu specialist Tony Gianopulos on February 6, 2009 via guillotine submission. He is currently undefeated in combat sports with a 1-0 mixed martial arts record and a 1-0 boxing record. Charity Work Jason Ellis co-founded a foundation with good friend Tony Hawk called Stand up for Skateparks and has been a supporter of the Boys and Girls Club of America. He is also is active in the Ryan Sheckler Foundation, fighting in Down for Life - Fight For A Cause. Ellis is also active in the Tony Hawk Foundation, Create A Skate, Grind For Life, and Vicki's Cure. Ellismate.com Links Filmography Sponsorship * Future Clothinghttp://www.futureclothing.com * Globe Shoes * Team Quest * Kawasaki * Hart & Huntington Tattoo * Fortune Gym * Nixon Watches * dmedia * Lightforce Nutrition * RDS Skate Supply * S1 Helmets * 187 Pads * Toolshed-USA * Illadelph * The Real Nutrition.biz * Chronic Tacos References External links * Team EllisMate * Ellis Mania * Myspace Page * Twitter Page * Jason Ellis at RadioFaction.com * Faction on XM * Faction on Sirius Category:Australian skateboarders Category:Australian mixed martial artists Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Australian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu fr:Jason Ellis